Von Mir
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Di saat tak ada yang membantu, kenapa justru dia mau membantu? Semi-Historical Fic. Barter Fanfic. PruMano for Silan Haye.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. Boy's Love. PruMano. (semi)**Historical/Angst-fic-oleh-ku! **Mature!Romano.

**Writer's note :** Fic ini adalah barter ff dengan **Silan Haye. **Thanks for your AmeIta's fic, darl ^^ It's wonderful! X) Seperti yang telah kutaruh di warning, fic ini adalah my FIRST historical fic dengan kerangka cerita yang telah dibantu oleh **ry0kiku** meski karena mepet waktu, fic ini tidak jadi dibeta olehnya (mana kuubah sedikit plot dari kerangka ==''). Setting doang yang historical (Unifikasi Italia), beberapa fakta yang kuubah demi alur cerita, mungkin bisa dikatakan pengarangan sejarah di beberapa bagian. 'awesome'-nya Prussia kuganti 'hebat'. Mohon maaf sekali publish-nya lama m(_ _)m.

* * *

><p><strong>Von Mir<strong>

by  
>Ryuna Ohime<br>for

**Silan Haye**

* * *

><p>Malam semakin larut. Langit biru gelap di angkasa berhiaskan kilauan bintang cemerlang menandakan malam ini cerah. Tak akan hujan. Dan ini dimanfaatkan dua pemuda yang sedang menyelinap keluar dari kediaman besar Austria dimana mereka berdua biasa menghabiskan waktu di dalamnya. Tentu saja tidak sebagai tamu dari Sang Tuan Rumah. Tidak juga penduduk asli Austria. Mereka merupakan keturunan asli darah Roma yang sempat memiliki nama besar di dunia ketika masa jayanya.<p>

"Cepat jalannya, Adik Bodoh!" suara bisikan yang terdengar bak desisan ular itu menghardik pemuda yang berjalan dengan sangat tidak sigap berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Ve~ Kakak…" langkah yang dipercepat justru menimbulkan suara di heningnya malam. Secara refleks, Romano, yang lahir lebih awal dari adiknya itu menaruh tangan kanan di mulut sang adik agar berhenti bersuara serta melangkah sementara telunjuk tangan kirinya ditaruh depan bibir. Memberi isyarat untuk diam. Romano menajamkan pendengaran dan pandangannya. Memperhatikan kalau-kalau ada penjaga yang mendengar langkah berisik adiknya.

Tak ada siapapun.

Romano yang memiliki rambut pendek belah pinggir serta seuntai rambut yang melingkar ke arah kanan itu menghela nafas dan mulai menurunkan tangannya dari mulut adiknya. Mereka berdua tidak memakai piyama tidur lagi, telah berganti menjadi pakaian sederhana yang memudahkan mereka bergerak tapi tak seribet pakaian yang diberikan Austria untuk mereka kenakan. Adiknya, Veneziano, menatap takut pada dirinya yang telah memancarkan amarah meski ditahan karena tidak mungkin ia akan memarahi Veneziano sekarang saat mereka sendiri butuh memanfaatkan kesunyian ini untuk menyelinap ke luar dari bangunan besar kediaman Austria.

"Sini!" bisik Romano pelan tapi jelas sekali nada kesal keluar. Ia menarik tangan Veneziano agar adiknya itu mudah mengikutinya sampai mereka berhasil keluar tanpa ketahuan penjaga.

"Cepat, Veneziano," perintah Romano berjalan sambil memasangkan tudung mantel coklat gelap untuk menutupi kepalanya. Sang Adik mengikuti tertatih di belakang sambil ikut menutupi kepalanya juga. Keduanya berjalan menuju sebuah rumah kecil yang sedikit jauh dari rumah penduduk Austria yang lain.

"Ve~ Kak…" mereka sudah mendekati rumah itu ketika Veneziano melanjutkan berkata, "Ada yang-"

"Ngomongnya nanti saja, Veneziano," Romano mempercepat langkahnya dan berkata dengan nada serius, "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu sekarang, yang lain sudah menunggu kita."

"Tapi Kak…"

Romano mengacuhkan adiknya dan membuka pintu rumah itu. Di dalamnya terdapat banyak pria yang jauh lebih tua dari mereka dengan perawakan mirip Romano dan Veneziano. Hening sesaat sebelum sambutan riuh memuja keduanya yang melangkah masuk. Sambutan hangat itu ditanggapi dengan senyuman oleh kakak-adik Italy ini. Ketika mereka dipersilakan duduk di kursi, Veneziano menghentikan langkahnya dan tampak melihat ke arah pintu yang hampir menutup sempurna. Romano yang telah menurunkan tudungnya memanggil, "Veneziano! Kita akan membahas taktik!"

"Ve~ ve~ sebentar, Kak…" Si Adik masih menaruh perhatian pada pintu yang sudah menutup. Sebenarnya Romano tak terlalu mengharapkan Veneziano bisa memberi masukan jitu untuk membahas taktik gerilya mereka, tapi jika menyimak pembahasan saja belum tentu membuatnya bisa mengerti 100% apalagi kalau tidak? Romano tidak sanggup membayangkan kalau mereka gagal karena adik bodohnya ini.

"Cepat sini!" nada perintah itu langsung membuat Veneziano terkesiap, ditambah dengan ancaman, "Atau kau tidak akan bisa makan pasta lagi."

Merinding sesaat, Veneziano melesat duduk samping Romano. Suasana menjadi tegang saat Romano minta salah seorang pria memperlihatkan sebuah peta daerah sekitaran lalu mulai menjelaskan berapa orang yang akan ditempatkan di tiap titik merah yang mengepung kediaman besar Austria. Romano mendengarkan dengan teliti karena ia tak bisa mengandalkan adiknya untuk paham masalah seperti ini dan akan tanggap di situasi terdesak.

"Bagus," Romano memuji, "Kita laksanakan-"

"Rencana itu tidak hebat sekali!"

Sebuah suara dengan keyakinan tinggi di dalamnya mencuri perhatian seluruh orang dalam rumah kecil itu. Pemilik suara angkuh tadi adalah seorang pria dengan rambut putih meski ia tampak muda dan mata merah. Pakaian yang dipakai itu bukanlah milik Austria ataupun para Italian. Meski yang lain masih bingung dengan kehadiran Si Albino, Romano menggenggam pisau kecil yang diselipkan di pinggang tertutup mantel hitam. Matanya waspada ketika pria angkuh itu masuk sambil bernarasi tentang dirinya sendiri yang hebat atau sejenisnya. Dia…

"Kak Prussia!" Veneziano menyapa dengan nada riang sambil menyambut dengan pelukan yang tentu saja dihardik marah oleh Romano. "Veneziano!"

"Maaf, aku yang hebat ini lama datang," Prussia balas memeluk Veneziano. Romano memisahkan keduanya. Berdiri di depan adiknya lalu menatap tajam ke arah Prussia. Ia mengeluarkan pisau kecil itu di depan dada sebagai tanda ia akan menggunakannya untuk membela diri. Prussia diam melihat pisau yang dipegang Romano itu tampak bergetar meski tampak begitu tegas pegangannya.

"Kau tidak sopan mengarahkan benda tidak hebat itu ke aku yang hebat ini," protesnya. Romano bersikeras, "Apa maumu?"

"Ve~ Kak," Veneziano bersuara dari belakang Romano, "Kak Prussia mau membantu kita ve~."

"Membantu?" tanya Romano mundur sedikit untuk bertanya, "Kau cerita dengannya, Adik Bodoh?"

"Hei!" Prussia tampak kesal. "Jangan meremehkan aku yang hebat ini. Tentu saja dengan caraku yang hebat, aku tahu tentang gerakan kalian ini sekalipun tidak bertanya dengan adikmu itu! Aku yang hebat ini hanya berpesan padanya kalau aku akan datang malam ini untuk membantu rencana tidak hebat kalian!"

"Ve~ benar, Kak. Yang tadi aku mau bilang ke Kakak itu soal kedatangan Kak Prussia yang mau membantu kita vee~."

Romano tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Prussia tapi ia tidak bisa tidak percaya dengan kata-kata adiknya. Bukan karena mereka saudara sedarah. Bukan karena ia pandai menilai seberapa jauh kata-kata seseorang bisa dipercaya. Tidak. Bukan karena itu. Tapi karena fakta bahwa dunia kiamat jika adiknya bisa berbohong. Otak Romano segera bekerja untuk menilai situasi. Tak dipungkiri keseluruhan Italy tak akan menang jika mereka melawan sekarang. Tak akan cukup tenaga. Sementara Prussia, memiliki status negara yang berbeda dengan mereka. Prussia mempunyai kekuatan. Mampu untuk melawan Austria. Ditambah dengan telah terjadi perebutan daerah kekuasaan antara Prussia dan Austria belakangan ini. Bagaimanapun, tawaran bantuan ini memang menggiurkan tapi mencurigakan.

"Apa alasanmu mau membantu? Kau cukup mampu tanpa kami."

Prussia tidak tampak terkejut ditanya seperti itu. Dia diam. Hanya menatap Romano dengan _ruby_ indah miliknya. Romano menjadi lebih waspada melihat Prussia tampak begitu tenang sehingga tak bisa dimengerti mengapa ia begitu. Selagi hening yang tercipta itu, mata Romano tiba-tiba tertarik pada sebuah warna cerah yang tersematkan di baju Prussia. Sebuah bunga berwarna orange.

"Ve~ Kak…" Veneziano hendak berbicara, namun Prussia mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda jangan diteruskan karena ia yang akan meneruskannya.

"Alasanku itu…" Prussia menjawab, "bukan urusanmu, tidak hebat! Hanya aku yang hebat ini yang tahu!"

Romano sebal. Dia sudah ingin menghajar Prussia saat gerakannya terhenti oleh Veneziano yang memeluknya erat untuk menghentikannya. "Lepaskan!" Romano meronta, sementara Veneziano berkata," Kak, kita terima saja bantuan Kak Prussia ve~. Kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali ve~~"

Itu benar.

Sungguh sebuah kejadian langka ada yang mau membantu Italy dalam perang seperti ini. Selain karena selalu dikuasai negara lain, mereka juga tidak terlalu ahli dalam berperang. Berbeda jauh dari leluhur yang sudah menguasai banyak tempat. Tapi, kenapa Prussia mau membantu negara tanpa keuntungan ini untuk perang? Apa yang menjadi alasan?

"Apa keputusanmu tidak hebat?"

Romano diam. Memang dilihat dari segi manapun, tawaran ini sangat menguntungkan buat mereka untuk bisa bebas. Menelan egonya harus bekerja sama dengan seseorang yang selalu menyebut kata 'hebat' ini, Romano menerima uluran jabat tangan Prussia sebagai tanda persetujuan. Dan, saat berjabatan itu, ia akhirnya bisa melihat jenis bunga orange itu.

Mawar.

.

.

.

Romano tersentak.

Keringatnya mengucur. Nafasnya tersengal. Wajah pucat dengan air muka ketakutan. Kelopak matanya mengedip beberapa kali sampai akhirnya ia sadar dimana dia sekarang. Dalam kamar tidurnya. Suara dengkuran nyenyak terdengar dari sampingnya. Romano menoleh, mendapati adiknya pulas tidur dengan wajah tenang. Kamar yang remang-remang dan hanya penerangan dari cahaya bulan di jendela. Perlahan, nafasnya mulai teratur. Meski hatinya masih gelisah, setidaknya ia tak kesulitan mengambil nafas. Selimut ia sibakkan. Berjalan tanpa suara agar tak membangunkan tidur adiknya, ia pergi ke luar kamar. Mencari udara segar agar menenangkan hati.

Ia melewati lorong-lorong dengan lukisan di kedua sisi. Telah ratusan kali ia melihat itu sehingga tak menarik lagi baginya. Kini, dia dan Veneziano telah berpihak pada Prussia untuk melawan Austria. Maka, di sinilah ia berada dalam kediaman Prussia yang tak kalah besar dengan Austria. Romano duduk di kursi taman dalam tak jauh dari kamar tidurnya tadi. Dia menatap langit yang sama cerah dengan malam ketika Prussia dulu menawarkan bantuan.

Waktu telah lama berselang sejak saat itu. Banyak perang yang terjadi. Dia…telah turun sendiri untuk berperang. Mengangkat senjata melukai lawan. Bersimbah darah penuh penyesalan. Air mata jatuh telah tergantikan. Entah pantas disebut semangat juang atau hanya kegilaan. Yang pasti, perang itu mengerikan. Romano memejamkan mata. Belakangan ini, hanya peperangan itu yang tampil di penglihatannya di saat terpejam ataupun terbuka. Baginya, ini sangat berat.

Air mata pun menetes tanpa Romano membuka matanya.

Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berperang, tetap saja ia tak bisa terbiasa dengan pemandangan pertaruhan nyawa seperti itu. Tiap melihat tumpukan badan yang tak lagi bernyawa, terbayang di benaknya bagaimana rasa kerabat dari mereka. Kehilangan orang terkasih. Tak bisa tertawa bersama lagi. Menghirup udara yang sama. Menyambut esok bersama. Tidak bisa lagi. Dalam perang ini, Romano juga kehilangan banyak mereka yang selalu melindunginya agar ia dan Veneziano tetap berdiri di atas tak peduli siapa yang mereka injak di bawah. Ia tak ingin seperti itu, tapi ia juga tak bisa menghentikannya di saat semuanya tengah berjuang sepenuh jiwa raga untuk dia dan adiknya bisa tetap jaya di mata dunia. Sebagai jawaban harapan rakyatnya, Romano harus berdiri tegar di depan semuanya. Karena mereka berjuang sampai mati untuk dirinya. Demi dia.

Isakan tangis Romano memecah keheningan malam.

Wajahnya ditutupi dengan kedua tangan agar meredam suara tangisnya sendiri. Semua keresahan dirinya, ia tumpahkan dalam butiran air mata itu. Air mata yang tak boleh diperlihatkan pada orang lain. Tak boleh dilihat orang lain. Sisi dirinya yang tak diizinkan untuk ada. Hanya bisa dikeluarkan saat ini saja.

"Romano?"

Kaget.

Ia menoleh ke sumber suara sambil menghapus air matanya sendiri. Prussia berada di batasan antara taman ini dengan lorong yang tadi dilewati Romano. Mereka berdua bertatapan sebentar dan tak perlu banyak tanya tentang jejak air mata di sudut mata Romano.

"Ke-kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Romano dengan nada acuh, kesal karena dia terlihat oleh seseorang.

"Ini adalah rumah punyaku yang hebat, tentu saja terserah aku," jawab Prussia sambil mendekat lalu duduk di sebelah Romano. Mereka berdua dalam pakaian tidur masing-masing. Keduanya diam. Tanpa setatapan ataupun gerakan. Sampai akhirnya Prussia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung bajunya, lalu mengulurkannya pada Romano meski tidak menatapnya, "Ini."

Romano melirik saputangan yang diulurkan Prussia, "Untuk apa?"

"Kau baru saja menangis dengan tidak hebat 'kan?" Prussia melirik sedikit.

"Ti-ti-tidak!" Romano menatapnya kesal meski wajahnya jelas-jelas menunjukkan kalau ia malu sekali sampai-sampai darahnya berlari untuk mewarnai wajahnya. "Siapa bilang aku menangis?"

"Aku yang hebat ini tahu," Prussia kali ini menatapnya. Membuat Romano terdiam ketika mereka bertemu pandang. Seolah tak bisa mengelak, Prussia menawarkan sekali lagi, "Ambillah."

Menunduk malu, tak bisa menatap langsung Prussia. Romano mengambil saputangan itu dan memakainya untuk menutupi mukanya yang tengah merah padam lebih dari merahnya tomat. Meski ia masih terlihat jelas menahan tangis, tak ada air mata yang jatuh. Prussia juga tidak melihat langsung ke arah Romano dan hanya melirik saja. Selagi Romano menutupi wajahnya, ia mendengar sebuah suara yang terdengar terseret mendekat ke arahnya. Romano bertanya-tanya dalam hati itu suara apa.

Sebuah kehangatan tiba-tiba menyentuhnya. Ada tangan yang merangkul bahunya. Romano melihat jari-jari di bahunya. Dia tahu itu siapa. Ditambah, sebelah kanannya tiba-tiba terasa hangat dari seseorang yang sudah duduk tepat disebelahnya. Wajah Romano semakin merah. Didesak rasa penasaran, dia melirik pelan ke sebelah kanan. Melihat Prussia menoleh ke arah lain tapi meski dari samping, Romano tahu wajah Prussia memiliki rona yang sama dengan wajahnya. Entah bagaimana, jantung Romano berdebar cepat. Keduanya hanya diam dengan posisi seperti itu. Dan, walaupun tanpa kata-kata, keduanya tampak menikmati sesi diam mereka dengan berdekatan seperti itu.

.

.

.

Kemenangan telah jatuh ke tangan Prussia. Ia tertawa bangga dengan posisi Austria berlutut di depannya dengan penuh luka.

Romano dan Veneziano berdiri di belakang Prussia juga tidak dalam kondisi bersih. Pakaian mereka tersobek dimana-mana dengan cipratan darah ataupun perban di beberapa bagian tubuh mereka. Veneziano yang jelas tampak lelah tersenyum lemah menyadari situasi sekarang berpihak pada mereka. Di lain pihak, Romano masih menggenggam erat senapan panjangnya. Tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari Prussia.

Austria kalah. Prussia menang. Namun, bagaimana dengan Italy? Mereka lepas dari Austria, tapi apakah Prussia akan melepaskan mereka? Apakah Prussia sebaik hati itu untuk tidak berkeinginan menguasai negara yang sudah dibantunya? Tidak ada imbalan? Pasti ada. Pasti Prussia punya maksud membantu mereka selama ini, sampai saat ini. Memang, selama ini Prussia merahasiakan alasannya membantu. Bahkan sampai sekarang, Romano tidak tahu alasannya membantu mereka. Apapun itu, pastilah tidak bagus karena Prussia merahasiakannya. Bisa saja Prussia malah minta Italy bergabung dengan negaranya yang berarti Italy akan hilang dan menyatu dengan Prussia. Tidak. Tidak. Romano tidak akan membiarkan itu.

Ia mengangkat senapannya dan membidiknya ke arah Prussia.

Sekelebat ia teringat Prussia di malam itu. Ketika ia menangis di taman dalam. Bagaimana Prussia menawarkan saputangan. Menatapnya. Duduk disampingnya. Merangkulnya. Kehangatannya. Semuanya terasa nyata seola ia sekarang tengah mengulang lagi malam itu. Tangannya sempat turun, tapi pemandangan perang kembali menghantuinya dan itu membuat Romano membidik lagi kepala Prussia. Ia sudah membulatkan tekad.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"KAKAK!" Veneziano yang melihat itu segera melompat ke arah kakaknya. Berharap sempat menghentikan. Namun sayang, pelatuk telah ditarik Romano meski ia tak fokus ketika Veneziano menimpa tubuhnya sehingga mereka berdua jatuh.

Suara tembakan mengudara bersamaan dengan suara jatuh tubuh seseorang.

Italy bersaudara memucat saling pandang lalu duduk bersamaan. Mata mereka mencari sosok yang tadi tengah berdiri tegak nan gagah kini jatuh di atas tanah. Veneziano langsung menangis sambil mendekati tubuh itu.

"KAK PRUSSIAAA!" jeritanya diiringi tangisan.

Tembakan Romano mengenai kaki kiri Prussia sehingga ia tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya. Romano ikut mendekati Prussia yang wajahnya pucat. Veneziano di sampingnya menangis-nangis sedih. Romano menelan air ludahnya, sebuah perasaan sakit tak terkira tiba-tiba saja menjalari tubuhnya. Rasanya jauh lebih sakit dibanding ia menerima semua pengorbanan jiwa rakyat Italy untuknya dan Veneziano. Tubuhnya lemas sendiri melihat Prussia. Seolah separuh jiwanya yang baru saja hendak diambil.

"Ve~ ve~ Kak Prussia ve~~hiks…hiks…" Veneziano terisak. "Kenapa, Kak? Kenapa Kakak…hiks…hiks…tembak Kak Prussia ve~?"

"Dia…dia tidak memberitahu alasannya membantu kita. Mungkin saja dia akan menguasai negara kita," suara Romano melemah. Tak lagi bertenaga.

"Ve~ hiks…hiks…Kak Prussia tidak…hiks…begitu…ve~." Veneziano menatap Romano sedih. "Kak Prussia membantu kita..hiks..hiks..karena dia….hiks…suka Kakak….ve~."

Romano membeku. Terdiam. Perlahan dia menatap adiknya tidak percaya. Veneziano melanjutkan, "Ka-kakak ve~ mungkin…hiks…tidak tahu…hiks…karena selama ini…hiks..di rumah Kak Spain. Tapi, sebenarnya…hiks….Kak Prussia berteman baik dengan Kak Austria ve~."

Meski sekelilingnya masih ramai orang sehabis peperangan, telinga Romano terfokus mendengar perkataan Veneziano, "Kak Prussia…hiks…bertentangan dengan…Kak Austria…karena Kak Prussia meminta Kakak dari Kak Austria…hiks…ve~. Dia…hiks…mau Kakak bebas dari siapapun ve~ve~..."

"Apa?"

"Kak Prussia itu….Kak Prussia…itu…" Veneziano terdesak kesedihannya sendiri hingga tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Tiba-tiba, tubuh Prussia yang tadi diam bergerak. Veneziano segera memangkunya meski ia masih menangis, sementara Romano tak bisa bergerak dan hanya bisa menyaksikan Prussia yang menatapnya dengan rasa sayang. Prussia menggerakkan tangan kirinya lalu mengambil sebuah bunga dari balik lapisan depannya. Bunga mawar berwarna orange. Bahasa bunga dari itu adalah "Aku bangga padamu". Ia mengulurkannya kepada Romano dengan tangan gemetar.

Ketika tangan Romano menggenggam tangannya bersamaan menggenggam bunga yang diberikan itu, Prussia bergumam lemah dan tersenyum lembut, "Kau….hebat…"

Jatuhlah air mata Romano.

Air mata penyesalan.

.

Arti lain dari bahasa bunga mawar orange:

_You are my secret love_

.

**Terima kasih uda mau bacaaaa! Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, aku akan menerima apapun itu X))  
><strong>**MAAF BANGET UDA TELAT PUBLISH! *sujud***

**I'm really sorry if this not what you want, darl TAT**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK UNTUK AMEITA-NYAAAAAAAA XDD**

**Buat teman yang lain, jangan lupa ikut IHAFest ya~~ X))**


End file.
